the curse of the manor or the blood stained walls
by mystikriver
Summary: if you like a gory story with a litle humor in it....then this is the story for you. my cousin and I just randomly made this so don't mind if it's kinda sounds weird


The curse of the manor Or the blood Stained walls...  
  
In the 18th century, there lived a man named Mr. Fagot (not Faggot, Fagot, it was French) who was an evil first class torturer, who delighted in the dead. Every night, Mr. Fagot would take a small child, and drag him deep underground, in the secret basement of his manor, and kill them, by pulling out their heart with red-hot iron tongs, or squeezing their skull with bricks. But every morning, when the child was dead and gone, bloody handprints would mysteriously appear on his walls, and could not be washed out. This frightened Mr. Fagot, seeing the blood on his walls, that could not come out, and so, he threw himself onto a knife, yet the blood still remained on the walls. Out of the blood there cam a very bloody figure. Mr. Fagot glanced over in pain from the knife that was forced into him and tried to make out the figure. It came closer, and closer, and closer.. It garbed the knife and forced it into him even more. Mr. Fagot screamed bloody murder, and died. Mr. Fagot's wife came running down the stairs and saw him. The bloody handprints, still smeared on the walls; but that was not all- written on the wall in blood were the words: I will get you. Screaming, Mrs. Fagot ran upstairs to the master bedroom of the manor, and locked herself in the closet, where she rotted and decayed, over centuries of time. Still, some people said that you could hear her, screeching, from that very closet. 100 years later, a family moved into the Fagot manor, when it had not been inhabited, or cared for, for that whole century. They were unpacking, when an unearthly whisper filled the old, musty, cobweb filled entry hall, and Said, "I am going to kill you and your family.' Then the voce faded away slowly. Everyone was scared to death. They all curled up in a ball together and they waited to see what was going to happen next. After a while they thought that it would be safe to get up and finish unpacking. As soon as they got up.... They felt a chilly air whip past their legs, moaning and groaning. It took them a moment to realize that it was just the open window. "Thank god!" laughed the daughter, "I thought that it was." she broke off, and went to close the window. It wasn't until after that the family realized that the window had been closed, and locked before. But none of them said anything.instead, the daughter said "I think I'll go and see the basement." So she walked down the basement stairs, and almost gasped in horror at what she saw. There, beneath her feet, lie the most horrific mass of impaled flesh she had ever seen.and at the very young and tender age of 13, had already seen several heaps of maggot filled piles of worm bait. There, covered with a thick crusty layer of dried blood, were several pair of monkey-monster arms and legs. Smothered in the rich, thick caked bloodly sauce that Gwenivyre (The daughter) craved. The hefty price she paid for such a meal was well worth the crime she committed. She hungrily devoured the savory morsels and lavishly licked her fingers clean, eager for more, she awaited her next victim. Next she devoured a lamb and a human. Blood rushing down her legs from that tasty meal. Now she was no longer hungry but she was thursty for more human blood. Prowling around Gwenivyre looked around and saw a house that looked like it had a very tasty morsel in it. She walked up to the house and opened the door to davoer another human body. Reaching to grab the body and eating it she saw....... Blood, seeping into the walls, spelling the word, REVENGE. "Damn!" she said, grabbing a wet towel, and wiping the blood from the wall. For a moment it was gone, but then it returned, as bright as ever. It was then, that, from behind her, came her mother, smiling, barring long fangs. "Come here, sweetie." She said. "You're not the only cannibal around here." Her mother sank her teeth into her heart, and.ripped into the left atrium and ventricle as the still beating heart pulsated blood from the masticated mass of muscle. Humming the tune of, "Light and less filling" she skipped merrily to grandma's house. Once there she knocked three times on the ceiling and twice on the pipe, cuz the answer was nooo-o-o. She met her in the hallway. "do you have what I asked for?" she said. The figure pointed to her right. She opened the door and out sprang a spirit with bloody eyes and long fingernails with blood dripping off of them. It was ready to bite her and Gwenavyre. Gwenavyre looked over at the figure she laughed and disaperd. What was Gwenavyre going to do.. Running out of the house, Gwenavyre bounded into the forest which framed the back of the manor. Graves, tons of them lined the forest, each of them belonging to a child. Looking up at a tree, she saw the familiar blood, staining the bark. It was on another tree.and another.and another.all of the trees were stained with blood. She couldn't think anymore, couldn't set it all straight.all she knew was that she had to leave the manor. She turned to run, only to see blood on the ground, a long line of it.and then it was on her hands.she tried to wipe it off, but it wouldn't come off.she was going crazy and she knew it. When the Mental Hospitals Ambulance came for her, all she could see was blood. It was everywhere, and she knew it would haunt her forever.because she had dared to enter the cursed Fagot manor, and although she didn't know it, he was her great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, and the children he had tortured would put upon her the revenge they had wanted to put on him; on any wall, tree, desktop, to her it would always be stained with that un-removable blood.  
The end 


End file.
